<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfamiliar by RedReap1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991397">Unfamiliar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812'>RedReap1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hospitalization, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kenji meets someone he didn’t know in the hospital, and the 1 time he met someone he knew. P.S: No ships. But there’s a slight hint for KyoShi. (In Kenji’s POV).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfamiliar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Text here" is dialouge.</p><p>[Text here] are thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- 1. -</b>
</p><p>In the hospital, a redhead boy sat on his hospital bed, silent, thinking.</p><p>Kenji is, to put it short, <i>miserable</i>. Well, maybe that’s a bit of an exaggeration but can you blame him? He just went to hell and back (literally) to fight off some evil demon, and his legs are broken. Both of them!</p><p>The redhead groaned, leaning back against his pillows. He was bored. The doctors wouldn’t even allow him to do his manga because he needed to "rest".</p><p>He sighed, defeated. It’s not like he could do anything. His legs were still in pain and his other minor injuries were still healing. It’s only been 2 days since the fight, after all.</p><p>He does wonder if those other teenagers who were with him are injured, too. They did fight, after all.</p><p>Sadly, he was injured mid-fight, a demon slammed him and quite literally, threw him in the air, causing him to attempt to land badly and break his damn legs.</p><p>He brought his arm up and used it to cover his eyes. It was a habit he attained from all-nighters as a manga artist.</p><p>There was a calm silence before it was broken by a knock on his door.</p><p>[Oh God. Please not the doctors again.] He despised them. But then he heard a (familiar?) girl’s voice.</p><p>“Hello? Akane. Akane Sora. May I come in?”</p><p>[Ah. Good. Not a doctor or a killer.]</p><p>“Yes. Come in. Just making sure ya weren’t a doctor or a killer.”</p><p>The girl, Akane Sora, came in. She had black (or was it navy blue?) hair and what he considered was pretty eyes. A light yellow with faint red rings.</p><p>She came in saying, “If I were a murderer, I wouldn’t have knocked, would I?” </p><p>Kenji snorted, he liked this girl already. “Point. But how should I know you aren’t some doctor?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have knocked, either. Doctors suck like that.” She grimaced. The redhead cackled. </p><p>He nodded in agreement after he stopped laughing. When he finally looked back at her, he realized something.</p><p>“You’re one of those from the fight. The speedy girl. Female Flash.”</p><p>The navy haired girl [Sora-san] nodded. “Yeah. You’re Kenji Naito. The silent guy from hell, right?”</p><p>[Silent guy from hell?] Kenji snorted at the title. “Nice title ya got for me.”</p><p>Sora-san blushed a bit. “Heh. Sorry.” She grinned.</p><p>“It’s okay. So, why are you here? I don’t remember any of you getting hurt.” Kenji asked, curious. </p><p>“Stabbed.” She answered, leaning against the edge of his bed. “Sorry about your legs.” </p><p>The redhead shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. Sorry ‘bout your stab wound. You can walk?”</p><p>“Limp.” Sora-san corrected.</p><p>Kenji nodded and a comfortable silence followed.</p><p>The girl broke it by smirking before asking, “Hey, Naito-san. Want me to sneak in anything for ya? The docs won’t notice I’m gone.”</p><p>Kenji was confused for a second before he caught on and smirked back. “Oh? The Female Flash sneaking in something for me? Why, of course. Here, I got a list.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Sora-san got all of the things on his list. Which immediately brightened Kenji’s day.</p><p>He gave her a nice sketch of a flower as a thank you the next day when she visited with some snacks.</p><p>
  <b>- 2. -</b>
</p><p>[This is getting ridiculous.] Kenji thought as he was laying in bed.</p><p>It’s been roughly a week since he met Sora-san. She said she’s still in the hospital due to broken ribs and the stitches for her wound. But at least they allow her to go out! The doctors aren’t even letting him try to go on a wheelchair!</p><p>Granted, his legs are still in pain, but can’t they understand a normal teenager’s needs?</p><p>Sora-san comes by during the mornings to sneak him some food - hospital food sucks, that’s a given. She also stops by around the day when she’s bored to hang out.</p><p>They became rather good friends.</p><p>Kenji’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. [Sora-san?]</p><p>“Yes. Come in.” The redhead called out. Sora-san said she’d visit him again at night, why so early - it’s only around 3:00pm.</p><p>A boy, around his age comes in, looking like he’s lost in thought and Kenji’s a bit (read: very) confused. “Who the fu** are you? You’re not Sora-san.”</p><p>That seems to snap the boy out of his daze as he looks up. The stranger had a black mask on with sunken red eyes. While an interesting color, isn’t as warm and nice as Sora-san’s.</p><p>“Wait what? Why the hell am I here?” The masked weirdo asks, looking around his hospital room.</p><p>“You entered my room. Hey.. you looked up when I mentioned Sora-san. Are you out to kill her or something?” Anger flared through Kenji’s being as he glared at the guy.</p><p>“What - out to <b><i>kill</i></b> Sora? No, not at all. I must have entered the wrong hospital room. I’m visiting her today.” The guy explained.</p><p>Kenji still didn’t trust him but he did understand. Sora-san’s room is about 3 doors over. But what he didn’t understand was -</p><p>“Why’d you come in then? You heard my voice instead of hers.”</p><p>The masked weirdo shrugged. “Dunno. Lost in thought? Anyways, sorry for barging in... Naito-san?”</p><p>Kenji nodded, but before the guy left, he asked “Who are you? I still don’t trust you.”</p><p>The guy turned around and replied, “Chill. I’m a friend of Sora’s. Hayato Takahashi.”</p><p>[Ah. She’s talked about him.] Kenji thought as he motioned for the weirdo - Takahashi-san to leave.</p><p>He didn’t see anymore of that guy, but Sora-san did visit him as usual.</p><p>
  <b>- 3. -</b>
</p><p>Kenji’s finally in a good mood, and the reason, for once, isn’t from Sora-san. Though she did contribute.</p><p>No, it was because he could FINALLY be allowed on the wheelchair. He’s been in the hospital for about 2 weeks now. He’s ecstatic.</p><p>He’s currently now on the wheelchair, trying to figure out its movements. Sora-san said she’d come by later, “The damn doctors wanted to check my stitches again.” She complained last night.</p><p>He heard a knock on his door. Been getting a lot of that lately.</p><p>He sighed and called out, “Who’s there?”</p><p>The redhead heard a muttered curse and the mystery person replied with, “Futoshi Taka. Permission to come in?”</p><p>[Futoshi Taka... has Sora-san mentioned him before?] He mused before realizing he hasn’t replied, yet.</p><p>“Granted.” He answered. The door clicked open and a boy around his age walked in.</p><p>The guy had black hair tied up into a messy man bun [Pretty cool.] and he was wearing a dark green hoodie and black jeans. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers?</p><p>Kenji raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know I had a secret admirer.” He joked in a monotone voice.</p><p>The guy - Taka-san, turned red and sputtered. “I like someone else. Excuse you.” </p><p>Kenji cackled before asking “Okay.. those are clearly not for me. And I don’t know you, so why are you here?”</p><p>“Akane Sora. She’s a friend of mine. She mentioned having a friend around here while we were texting.” He explained.</p><p>“Uh huh... but why visit me?” The redhead continued to question.</p><p>“She said she sometimes hang out in ‘Naito-san’s’ room. Wanted to see if she was here, but she isn’t.” Taka-san rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh. So you like Sora-san?” “Wha - no! Not Sora! Geez.. anyways. Here, I got some soda - but I just realized Sora doesn’t like them.” The black haired boy offers a bottle of soda to him. Kenji takes it.</p><p>“Thanks.” He nodded.</p><p>“No problem. So, I gotta head out. Sora’s probably waiting.”</p><p>Taka-san exits the room, waving. Kenji waved back.</p><p>
  <b>- 4. -</b>
</p><p>Kenji was having fun.</p><p>He was out of his room for the first time in forever! He was currently strolling around the hospital on his wheelchair, Sora-san volunteered to push him, showing him around.</p><p>“Hey, Naito-san. Did you have any friends come over to see you? I know you’ve met some of mine but..” Sora-san trailed off.</p><p>“Ah no. They’re in Tokyo and busy. They said they’ll visit me around next week.” He answered.</p><p>“I see.” The redhead looked over his shoulder and saw his friend nod.</p><p>“Are any of your friends visiting today?” He questioned.</p><p>“Don’t think so - Aika-chan?” Kenji saw the navy haired girl stop looking at him and he turned his head.</p><p>There, he saw a rather short girl, wearing a dull red cloak with a white shirt and black shorts plus stockings. She’s wearing some kind of hat, too. She has black long hair loosely tied at the ends.</p><p>“Akane-chan!” The girl [Aika?] skipped over, giving Sora-san a hug.</p><p>“Aika! I wasn’t expecting you.” Sora-san hugged back briefly before pulling away.</p><p>Aika chuckled. “I made my schedule free today. Anyways, who’s your new friend?”</p><p>“Ah. Naito-san, this is Aika Yamaguchi. My best friend. Aika, this is Kenji Naito. The guy from the fight.” Sora-san introduced.</p><p>Aika - Yamaguchi-san waved slightly at him. “Hello there.”</p><p>He nodded. “Hi.”</p><p>Yamaguchi-san - Kenji doesn’t know how he didn’t notice - brought out a bottle of alcohol and smirked.</p><p>“Want some?”</p><p>He and Sora-san glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to Yamaguchi-san.</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p><p>It was a long night that night in Sora-san’s room.</p><p>
  <b>- 5. -</b>
</p><p>Kenji was bored once again. After drinking with Yamaguchi-san and Sora-san, they had fallen asleep in Sora-san’s hospital room, the doctors didn’t allow him on his wheelchair for the whole week.</p><p>They had found Kenji on his wheelchair with a pillow, given by Sora-san, Sora-san was curled up on her bed, and Yamaguchi-san was sprawled on the couch.</p><p>They had woken them up and dragged him back to his hospital room. It was a good thing they didn’t spot the alcohol bottle and just thought they had a sleepover.</p><p>Nonetheless, the doctors banned him from his wheelchair for the rest of the week.</p><p>Kenji sighed as he laid back on his bed, trying to fall asleep to pass the time. He didn’t want to call or text Sora-san (they had exchanged numbers the day after they met), knowing she was asleep for the first time in a while (he learned that she had bad insomnia when she visited him once at <i>2:00am</i>).

</p><p>Right before he could fall completely out of consciousness, he heard a hesitant knock on his door.</p><p>The redhead groaned and said, “What?”</p><p>“May I come in? I’m a friend of Sora’s.” A girl’s voice came.</p><p>[Sora-san’s friend.. I already met Yamaguchi-san. Could this be that Kyo Hitashimi girl who was also in Tokyo?]</p><p>“Sure. State your name and purpose.” He replied.</p><p>He heard his door creak open and soft footsteps. “Kyo Hitashimi and just here to meet you.”</p><p>[Ah. I was right.] Kenji nodded and sat up slowly, not wanting to give himself a worse headache from his hangover.</p><p>“Okay. Hi Hitashimi-san. I assume you’ve heard of me from Sora-san?”</p><p>Hitashimi-san nodded and smiled.</p><p>An awkward silence filled the room afterwards.</p><p>Hitashimi-san cleared her throat awkwardly before saying, “I - uh. Sorry about your legs. I got you something. Sora told me that you like this.”</p><p>Kenji raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>She pulled out a... saddle?</p><p>“She mentioned you liking horse-back riding. Hope you like it.” She handed it over to him.</p><p>The redhead’s eyes widened, before snatching the saddle with a “Thank you!” and examining it before looking at her and grinning.</p><p>Hitashimi-san nodded, smiling. “Well, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Naito-san.”</p><p>“Same here. Thanks again, Hitashimi-san.” He waved as she left.</p><p>He can’t wait to get out of these leg casts.</p><p>
  <b>- +1. -</b>
</p><p>Kenji was wheeling around the hospital. He’s been here about a month in already. Sora-san was discharged yesterday and promised to visit with him every other day.</p><p>He was wheeling around and wasn’t looking straight ahead and bumped into someone.</p><p>“Ack - sorry, dude! I wasn’t -“</p><p>
  <i>“Kenji?”</i>
</p><p>Kenji’s head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice and saw the familiar face of one Jordan Kujo.</p><p>
  <i>“JORDAN?!”</i>
</p><p>“Dude!” Jordan reached and wrapped his arms around him, hugging tightly.</p><p>The redhead hugged back just as tight, not caring that it might hurt.</p><p>“You bastard! Why the hell didn’t you visit?!” Kenji punched his stomach teasingly after they pulled back.</p><p>“Ow - I didn’t know you were here! And excuse you, I was busy.” His long time friend defended himself.</p><p>“Pfft - yeah right.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I learned you were here from Sora. You two are friends?” Jordan asked.</p><p>“Yep. Met her on my.. second or third day here.” He answered.</p><p>Jordan nodded, “Gotta thank her later. Anyways, wanna hang out? When are ya getting out of here?”</p><p>Kenji snorted, “Dunno. I’ve been wanting to since the first day I got here.”</p><p>His friend went behind his wheelchair and started pushing him. “Hm.. I think I can get something arranged.” He smirked.</p><p>“Oh please, dude. I can’t survive here!” The redhead dramatically begged.</p><p>“Aye aye, friend.”</p><p>Kenji was discharged 2 days later.</p><p>Jordan, being the bastard he is, set up a coming home party for him with his friends.</p><p>Who fu**ing knew he was friends with all those people he met in the hospital?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>